Presents and Pains
by skateisfate
Summary: Christmas time is here and Sawyer and Kate want to get each other something!But after the presents come the pains when Kate finds out about Sawyer and Ana Lucia!


**Presents and Pains**

**By:Taylor Kalin**

**It was an early morning in the life of the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.Sawyer's day began like any other other,arguing with Jack!**

**"Give me the pills Sawyer,"Jack said with an angry tone.**

**"What you gonna do Doc,splash me?"Sawyer questioned.**

**Suddenly Jack punched Sawyer!Then Sawyer punched back.In a matter of minutes they got into a fight complete with punching,kicking,and sand throwing.**

**"You guys cut it out!"Michael proclaimed while trying to pull them apart with help from Sayid.**

**Claire ran into the jungle to get Kate to get them to stop fighting.She comes apon Kate at the hatch.**

**"Kate.Sayid and Michael need your help,"Claire said.**

**"With what?"Kate asked.**

**"Getting Sawyer and Jack to stop beating each other up."**

**"Again?"Kate said as she exited the hatch.**

**Kate and Claire got to the beach in a couple of minutes with Jack and Sawyer both still fighting and both with bloody mouths.**

**"Jack!Sawyer!Stop it!"Kate demanded.**

**Caught off guard they both looked at Kate as Sayid and Michael pulled them back and restrained them.Finally letting them go after they calmed down.Sawyer was heading back to his tent when Jack called to him.**

**"Hey Sawyer!"Jack said as Kate looked at them both.**

**"What Jackass?"**

**"Kate and I kissed."He proclaimed.**

**Sawyer stared at Jack then at Kate with tears dripping off her cheeks and then knew it had to be true and stormed off into the jungle!**

**Jack then looked at Kate with the same tears streaming down her face.She then ran in the other diection back to the hatch.**

**Meanwhile Sawyer is thinking about what Jack said, he kicked a tree with a few tears coming out of his eyes he suddenly started running but suddenly slipped down a cliff hanging by one branch.**

**Kate, heading to the hatch sees a hand holding onto the edge of a cliff, she hurries over to see who it is and she sees Sawyer**

**"Sawyer!Grab my hand!"She said as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.**

**"Thanks, Freckles"He said as they both lie on the jungle floor.**

**"Sure,"Kate said almost out of breathe.**

**"Why ain't you with your boyfriend?"He asked,obviously hurt.**

**"Sawyer,"Kate said as she shook her head.**

**He leaned toward her as she did the same and their lips touched for the 2nd time on the island.Eventually the kiss ended and then he asked the fatal question.**

**"Why did you kiss him?"Sawyer questioned.**

**"Sawyer,I didn't know what was going on,first of all I saw a huge black horse in the jungle and you just got back and I didn't know if you were gonna make it and I-I needed to feel safe."She proclaimed**

**"You could have felt safe with me."**

**"You were barely conscious."She reminded him.**

**"When I was in shock Jack heard me say something."He announced.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said, (sighs)I said I love you"He said**

**"Sawyer,I love you too."She said with happiness on her face**

**She leaned on his shoulder for a while as they talked about their feelings.**

**A few hours later they were in the same position.**

**"You know tommorow is Christmas."She said to Sawyer.**

**"How could you possibly know that Freckles."He asked with confusion on his face.**

**"Remember we've been counting the days with pebbles."**

**"Damn,we've really been on this island that long?"**

**"Yeah,"Kate said as she laughed .**

**"Kate, I lied to you,"He proclaimed,obviously feeling guilty.**

**"When?"She questioned wondering if she wanted to know.**

**"During our game of 'I Never'.I said I've never been in love."**

**Kate laughed as she smiled!**

**"I think we should be getting back."She said.**

**"Why would that be?"**

**"I'm pretty sure it's my shift at the hatch."**

**"Good enough answer"He said as he got up.**

**They headed to the hatch.**

**Sawyer went back to his tent and thought to himself.**

_**"Do I get Kate a Christmas present?What could I possibly get her?When would I give it to her?Christmas is 1 days away!"**_

**First, he went into the jungle to find a tree that could work as a Christmas Tree.Then he went up to Locke in the hatch.**

**"Hey Mr.Clean,"He said.**

**"Oh, hi James."**

**"This place is pretty big right?"He asked.**

**"Yes,"He answered.**

**"You wouldn't have happened to find any Christmas decorations would you?"**

**"Acturally,there's a whole box full of them. It's over there."He announced as he pointed to a big cardboard box marked:Christmas stuff.**

**"Oh, uh thanks."**

**Sawyer walked over to the big box and opened it and then grabbed a smaller box inside it marked:Ornaments.Then he brought it to his tent.**

**Meanwhile,Kate went up to Locke.**

**"Hey John."**

**"Hello Kate."**

**"Um, you wouldn't happen to have any Bob Marley books or records would you?"**

**"Oh, yeah there's a Bob Marley biography on the book shelf next to _Watership Down_."**

**"Thanks.and uh- do you have any wrapping paper?Well normal paper is fine too."**

**"Here."He said handing her some normal white paper."Do you need tape too?"**

**"Sure,and thanks again"She said as she left the hatch.**

**"Yep."**

**Just as she left Sawyer burst through the door and up to Locke.**

**"Locke.do you have any Patsy Cline stuff?"He demanded.**

**"Biography on the top shelf next to _A Wrinkle In Time_."He said sounding bored."I'm assuming you need some paper and tape too."He said handing him the stuff.**

**"Yeah.Thanks!"He proclaimed as ran out the door back to the tree he had decorated so nicely with ornaments of all sorts.In a matter of minutes he had Kate's present all wrapped and he placed it under the tree.**

**Back at Kate's tent she had just finished wrapping Sawyer's book.If she knew anything about Sawyer she knew that he loved to read and that Bob Marley was his favorite singer.**

**Next morning Sawyer woke up with happiness on his face.It was Christmas!As quickly as he could he rushed over to Kate's tent, and sat next to her sleeping body.**

**"Freckles,Freckles."He whispered into her ear as she sleepily woke up."Mornin' Puddin',"**

**"Morning."She said**

**"Merry Christmas."He said in a sultry tone.**

**"Same to you."**

**"I got you something."He said as he sat back up.**

**"Really?"She questioned sarcastically.**

**"Yep."**

**"I uh-I got you something too."She said as she handed him the gift.**

**He stood up with it in his hand and held out his hand to her.And she grabbed it and stood up.**

**"Follow me."**

**"Aren't you gonna open it?"She asked.**

**"I will when we get to where I'm taking you."He said as he walked into the jungle with Kate following right next to him.In a few minutes they had reached the Christmas tree.**

**"Wow!"**

**"This is yours."He said as he handed her the present."Merry Christmas, Kate."**

**"We'll open them together on the count of 3.'Kay?1...2...3!"**

**They both opened them at the exact same time.**

**"How did you know Patsy Cline is my favorite singer?"She questioned.**

**"Sun."He told her."How did you know Bob Marley was my favorite?"He asked her.**

**"Michael.He told me he heard you singing 'Redemption Song' on the raft."**

**He laughed."Of course."**

**"Thank you."They both said to each other in unison.And then they kissed.**

**"You think there's any ham from that food drop?"He asked sarcastically.**

**"No.But there might be some corn and fruit and other stuff."She said not mentioning chicken.Because after all she was a vegitarian.**

**"Well,you stay here and I'll go get us some dinner."He said sweetly.**

**"Okay."**

**He left for the food drop.Around 5 minutes later he returned with corn,beans,bananas,Oreos and something she couldn't see that he was holding behind his back.**

**"Sorry it took so long,couldn't decide between the red or the yellow flowers for you."And then he gave her the red flowers that he was holding.When he gave her the flowers she grabbed them and threw her arms around Sawyer and gave him a hug and a kiss!**

**"Well.Let's eat."He said with a handsome smile on his face that Kate could not deny.**

**An hour or so later thy had finished their dinner and were sitting on the ground talking.**

**"When do you think we will be rescued?"She asked him knowing that they would never be saved.**

**"Don't know Sassafras,but I'll always be here to protect you."He said kindly.Then he looked at his shoulder to see Kate leaning on it,and she had fallen asleep.He lifted her head and placed it gently on a pile of leaves next to him as he leaned against a tree staring at her beauty until he too,fell fast asleep.**

**When she had woken up the next morning she realized that Sawyer was asleep leaning on a tree and she thought that he looked ssssoooo cute asleep and decided not to disturb him even though 10 minutes later he woke up and greeted her with a smile.**

**"Good Morning."She said to him, happy that he was awake.**

**"Well,mornin' to you too,Freckles."**

**She smiled at him.**

**"When did you wake up?"He asked her.**

**"About 10 minutes ago.Hey,did you know you snore?"**

**"Ha Ha very funny.Did you know you drool when you sleep?"**

**"I do not!"She proclaimed.**

**"Yeah I know."He said."Couldn't think of anything to insult you about.You're too perfect."**

**"Shut up."She scolded him,playfully punching his arm.**

**"I was kiddding!I'd never insult you."He said in a romantic tone.**

**"I would never had taken you as a romantic."**

**"Well that's what happens when you don't take the time to get to know someone."He announced as he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the beach.**

**"Crap!"Kate exclaimed.**

**"What?"**

**"It's my shift at the hatch!I gotta go!"**

**"You know where I'll be."He called to her as she ran to the hatch.**

**When she got to the hatch she realized that Eko had taken her shift.So she decided to take a shower.When she got out of the shower in just her towel Sawyer was standing next to the door.**

**"You look good in a towel Freckles."He said as he eyed her.**

**"Thanks,"She said as she rolled her eyes."If you don't mind,I'd like to get changed."**

**"I don't mind."He said as he still stood at the door.**

**"Out!"She demanded as she threw an extra towel at him!**

**"If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was say so."He told her as he left and shut the door.**

**Late at night,Kate went to Sawyer's tent to see what he was doing.She came to his tent and found that he had been reading his book she got him**

**and he was sound asleep,but she decided to wake him up.**

**"Sawyer.Sawyer.Wake up."She demanded and he did as he was told.**

**"Hey Freckles!"**

**"Wanna go swimming?"She asked him.**

**"I ain't going in that ocean!"He protested.**

**"What?Scared of crabs?Besides I was talking about our waterfall."**

**"Okay."**

**They headed to their waterfall.**

**"Hang on a tick.What about the corpses at the bottom?"He questioned her.**

**"When I was at the hatch this afternoon I asked Eko if he'd get them out and he did.I think he had Charlie help him."She explained to Sawyer.**

**"Well then what are we waiting for?"**

**Sawyer took off his shirt and Kate took off her pants(like they did before)and emerged into their little oasis. **

**"At least there's nothing down there to spoil our good time,right."Sawyer told her.**

**"Right."She agreed. **

**"Hey,how about we check out the cave?"**

**"What cave?"She questioned.**

**"The one behind the waterfall."He explained.**

**"There's a cave there?"**

**"Yeah.Saw it there the last time we were here."**

**"'Kay.Let's go!"She told him as she dove down into the water and as Sawyer followed.**

**When they got there it was pretty...boring!All they did was talk about everything for about 5 minutes and then they decided to leave.**

**"Well, this was darn near boring."**

**"What do you expect?It's a cave."She reminded him.**

**"No need to get sassy,sweetheart!"**

**"Come on let's go."She said as she looked around and suddenly...the cave came crashing down, trapping them in there.**

**"CRAP!"Sawyer exclaimed!**

**"Oh God!We're trapped!"Kate announced!**

**"You okay?"He asked worriedly.**

**"Yeah.I'm-"Shewas cut offed when she tried to move!Her arm was stuck under this big rock!**

**"Oww!My arm!**

**"Hang on ,Freckles!"He said as he tried to lift the rock off of her arm with all his might!He eventually got it off!**

**"Kate!Are you all right?"**

**"Yeah.It hurts alot though!"**

**"Here."He said as he ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm,being very careful.**

**"You're very gentle."**

**"I can be,if I want to."**

**"On the 1st or 2nd day we got here,you suddenly decided to come on the trek with us.Why?"She questioned him.**

**"You think I was gonna let you go out there alone with the torturer,the rich brats,and the has-been!"**

**"Don't forget the security system."**

**"Exactly."**

**"You know if you were as nice to everyone else as you were to me,people may not hate you all the time."**

**"Mostly everyone does hate me."He said.**

**"What?"She asked confused.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You said_ mostly_.What do you mean by that?**

**"Well,I ment you don't hate me."He said trying to cover it up**

**"Swayer.I can tell you're lying.Who else doesn't hate you?"**

**"(sighs)Ana Lucia."**

**"What?"**

**"If you wanna know,...go ask Jack."He said.**

**"Well,I guess I can since I can dig a hole right through there."She said as she dug,and eventually they got out.**

**"Go,"He told her."Ask him."**

**Kate thought to herself,_"He acturally sounded depressed."_**

**So,about 20 minutes later she decides to go up to Jack and ask him,though she wasn't sure if she wanted to.**

**"Hey,Jack.Can I ask you something?**

**"Sure."He said.**

**"This is probably rediculous but,did Sawyer say anything to you about Ana Lucia?"**

**As much as Jack would love to tell Kate and have her hate Sawyer,he decided to tell her in a nice way.**

**"Kate,this will probably hurt you,but I'll put it the way Sawyer said it,'He screwed her.'**

**"What?"She said sounding hurt.**

**"Look,Kate I'm just telling you the way Sawyer said it."**

**"O-Okay,thanks Jack."She said as she ran off,tears flowing down her face.**

**Later,Sawyer decided to go to Kate's tent and see if she was there.She was,so he goes in to talk to her.**

**"Hey,Freckles."**

**"Go away."She said quietly.**

**"What?"**

**"Jack told me.Now,get away from me."She said a little louder.**

**"Kate,"He said,then he grabbed her wrist.But,she wriggled free.**

**"Let go of me!I hate you!"She shouted as she ran into the jungle,leaving Sawyer there.**


End file.
